Existing axial pulling type switch valve is usually disposed with a pulling top as an operation portion to control the switch of the waterway. The inlet waterway is switched to connect to the outlet waterway by controlling the switch of inlet waterway and two waterways. Existing axial pulling type switch valve has some obvious defects: firstly, as the water flowing and the air pressure effect on the switch movable component, when switched, it needs large switch force; secondly, as the movable component needs to slide to connect to the waterway, it has long switch route; based on above two reasons, existing axial pulling type switch valve is inconvenient to use, it doesn't operate smooth.